Zexys guide to being emo
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: zexion brings you his guide to being emo there will be implied pairing but nothing indepth i am bad at summaryes so im sorry please read rated T to be safe. I have decide to continue this because i had someone nicely ask
1. Chapter 1

Zexys Guide To Be Emo

Chapter 1

Welcome to the guide to become emo. THere are a few things that you will need to do. I will bring you these as i feel like it. Writen by the one and only Zexion.

Step 1 to becoming emo.

Find you perfict emo look. this is quite simple all you have to do is dye your hair some unnatural color ex. dark red, dark purple, acid green, and the classic black. But any dark or neon color should do. Next cut your hair somewhat short but not short and have bangs covering one or both eyes. After the hair find the clothing that looks the most emo. Lots of black, studes, spicks, and leather. Next is your makeup you will need some dark black or some crazy color eyeliner and sheet white (whatever it is called that stuff you put all over your face). You must also apper...

"Yo Zexy what my faverite emo kid doing?" said the most annoying voice I could have ever heard... Demyx "Oh what cha writin about?" As I desperitly try to hide my work I am over come because what I didnt expeact to have to deal with not only Demyx but his annoying best friend Axel. "Thanx Axel hmmmm... Lets see oh this is so cute your teachin people that you dont know all your secerts to being emo why didnt you just say so."

"Because you idiot i want to be left alone didn't you notice how there is a sigh on my door saying do not disterb expectioly you Demyx." _My gosh these people are idiots._

"Oh I thought you ment exept Demyx I thought I was special and you wanted me to come it." He winned in the most annoying girly voice he can.

"Just leave me to my work will ya Demyx and Axel why don't you go too you need to keep a friend so when you end up in jail you'll have company." Oh now i relize I really shouldn't have said that.

"How dare you say that to my own face!" And the danceing flames lept. As I duck my head I wonder why I haven't been attacked yet.

"You really shouldn't pick on people less than half your size you know that right Axy." _I never thought I would ever be happy to here that voice._ Then Axel as Axel was thrown out of the door I jumped imto my saviors arms.

"Thanx Luxy."

"I thought you were suppost to be emo Zexion what happened to being emo and not ever showing any emotions." Luxord said as he put me down and left the room. "Oha nd your welcome just lock your door next time and they'll be less likely to annoy you."

_Yupp thats my Luxord._

... to have no emotions at all times and not to care about anything.

-Zexion

So what do you people think about my 1st chapter please tell me you like if not I'll stop writing them and if no one comments therre will be no more chapters because then no one must be reading it but if theres at least one comment ssaying they want another chapter I will try to get another out as soon as I can but my typing pattens will be kinda strange because I can not use my laptop all the time because I have an inmature brother that would do bad things on it if i kept it in my room. So please tell me what you think i am sorry for spelling errors but spelling is not one of my strenghts but please tell me and I'll try to fix it also because my computer does not have spell check. Sorry this was a little long. This is also my 1st atempt at a story so please be nice but dont lie to help ly feelings I know I am not good at writing it just help make me happy in my times of saddness.

-Raksha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome back to "Zexy's guide to becoming emo" I hope that by now you have acquired your emo look and are pulling it of just right and making shame to the rest of us.

Step 2 The Perfect Emo Attitude

Now this part is almost as important as the look is. Without the right attitude people will think that all of us are just a bunch of dwebs and then we would have to come out there and personally kill you. You need to act like you do not care about anything and really don't even notice the things going on around you. Have on your music nice and loud so that other people can hear what you are listening to and so you will also need it to be something good like AFI, Marilyn Manson, or My Chemical Romance.

Make sure you never act proper or even look like you care about what they are saying. Never look someone in the eyes unless you are giving them the 'seriously' look. Never smile and always seem like you are moping around unless you are on your skateboard or jamming out to the music told about above. Always act like you are better than them and could really care less about them unless they are to a fellow emo. And never forget t...

"Hey my sexy emo kid," I heard Luxord say as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I squeaked as he lifted me up out of my chair and started to spin me around. "Oh were you busy?" He then let me down and gave me that crocked smile that made me laugh.

"What do you want Luxord" I said trying to not giggle "Can you not read there is a sign on my door that says DO NOT ENTER and last time I checked that included you too."

He gave me the puppy dog look and if I had just broke his little heart then just started to laugh. "I thought that was just for everyone else my little sexy bunny."

"My God how many times do I have to say not to call me that. I have being referred to as if I was one of those stupid Playboy Bunny's. Now really what do you want or will you please just leave me alone."

"Awwwwww I was really hopin to spend some time with you. Between all the missions and everything we never even get to see each other anymore and I just missed you. Do you not like me anymore." He said as he started to pout.

"Come on that's totally not fair that's not what I asked." I said trying not to be too mean. Luxord went over to sit on my bed and just kept giving me those puppy dog eyes looking so pitiful. I hated to see him like that so I went over to him and sat on his lap and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on look happy I was just trying to write some stuff before I had to go to bed.

"Well fine I will sit right here until you are done." He sat there as I got up and went to the desk.

...o be with the one you want to be with for emo's always seem to be dating someone.

I finished writing and went back over to my bed were Luxord had been waiting for me. He lifted up the cover and put his arms around my waist and was asleep before I could even say goodnight.

A/N- I don't remember what I wanted to end with but there it is hope you like it. Sorry it took me a whole 10 months to come out with the next chapter.


End file.
